


Falling

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Parody, Parody/Cover of Halsey's 'Coming Down', Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: A parody of Halsey's 'Coming Down'. Lyrics parodied and recording made for HD Owl Post 2018.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pygmy_puffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/gifts).



> So many amazing people made this possible! @LLAP115 doesn't realize she was involved in this, but I took a lot of her advice for recording podfics to make this work w my limited resources. She's also just generally really encouraged me to branch out and try making new things; I was tempted a number of times to back out but remembered how lovely she's been about stuff I've tried in the past and decided to give it a chance. @CallMeHopeless was the first person I talked to about this and was both encouraging and willing to poke at my giftee about unknowns I was stressing over. @keyflight790 looked over the lyrics for me and was very supportive through all of my mid-project panicking. Finally, @MistyDeath listened to the actual recording and helped me tweak the mix--and, again, was amazingly encouraging!! Really, a huge thank you to EVERYONE on the Drarry Discord, bc y'all're all incredible and I love everybody.
> 
> That includes my giftee!! I read through your whole Tumblr as soon as I could and fell in love w your soft art. And don't get me started on your paper dolls! I've shied away from chatting w you bc I'm... not the most subtle person? My anonymity would be compromised. But like, you're cool! and I've noticed you! and I really, really hope you like this!!
> 
> My final thank you is to the mods of Owl Post--Vaysh in particular, as you handled me through all, like, three dozen emails that made this happen. Thank you so much for doing this for us--giving all this time and energy. Owl Post is amazing and I'm delighted to be a part of it this year.
> 
> I tried to give this song a different feel by slowing it down and leaning heavily on synths. Whether it's your style or no, though, please enjoy Draco Malfoy lamenting his secret relationship enemies-with-benefits hook ups w the devastatingly *swoon* Harry Potter.

The recording can be found on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MmNGwzcutD2E1gX5pHfP6Im8Kkw8oe1j)!

 

Lyrics:

I found God

I found him in a lover

When his hair falls in his face

And his dreams so bad he shakes

 

I found the Devil

I found him in a lover

When his wand his judgment takes

And his anger ruin makes

 

Now we’re lost somewhere in a shadowed place

In a hotel room in Cardiff Bay

During the day we naught but fight

But here we roll around all night

 

I’ve got a lover, a love like dying

I’m a fool for this strange torment

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

I’ve got a lover and now we’re flying

I shouldn’t choose to to this commit

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

Once a pariah

Now he is exalted

With his goddamn fucking scar

And his overflowing heart

 

I was preeminent

Now who even remembers?

‘Cause I had to pay my crimes

And I came back half-alive

 

Now we’re lost somewhere in a shadowed place

In a hotel room in Cardiff Bay

During the day we naught but fight

But here we roll around all night

 

I’ve got a lover, a love like dying

I’m a fool for this strange torment

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

I’ve got a lover and now we’re flying

I shouldn’t choose to to this commit

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

Every single night, pray the day brings change

Every single time, feel my strength give way

Every single night, pray the day brings change, but

 

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

I’ve got a lover, a love like dying

I’m a fool for this strange torment

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

I’ve got a lover and now we’re flying

I shouldn’t choose to to this commit

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’m falling now, now, I’m falling now

 

Every single night, pray the day brings change

Every single time, feel my strength give way

Every single night, pray the day brings change, but

 

He’s coming now, now, he’s coming now

He’s coming now, now, he’s coming now

 

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

He’s coming now, now, he’s coming now

 

I’m falling down, down, I’m falling down

I’ve fallen now, now, I’ve fallen now


End file.
